


New Management

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela receives a personal message about a regime change in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Management

The crossroads were always where the desperate showed up. Some instinctual memory that there was a way to make things better, make their grand dreams come true, must have drove them to these places - though not everyone knew just how to make it really happen. This was her new domain and, really, it wasn’t much different than what she had done before. Clients came to her with a request to procure an item and paid her set due. Though, she was now able to procure talents on top of items. The only downside came in the form of a boss - as in, she now had one. He was a proper politician in his relationship with employees, so she could find little complaint in his operation. Show up when summoned, make the deal, and have a report on his desk in the morning. Simple. Routine. Boring.

There was no money involved and travel was highly limited. The price was already set and humans would rather sell their soul than pay money for gifts of the nature she could bestow. No adventure, no surprises, and no winning. You were guaranteed to win - there was no thrill in this job. Compared to the alternatives, though, it could be considered downright cushy. If it weren’t for the high death rate due to the Winchesters, that is. She hoped she ran into them one day. Their usefulness had come and gone, she was free to do as she wished with them and she had violence on her mind.

After burning in the hellfire for what she could only assume was years, her resume slid across the desk of the proper person. The King of Crossroads enjoyed her work, he said, and had a deal to make with her. She knew deals and this one she couldn’t turn down. Become one of his crossroad demons, complete with her old body, or stay in the fire. There really wasn’t wiggle room in his arrangement and she could respect that. She agreed. Her body hadn’t been cremated and when she was up top … only weeks had passed. The time difference took getting used to, but she made sure her reports were on time and explored what being a crossroad demon really meant.

The demon part had quite a bit of perks. The crossroads part was boring. Oh, but she was good at it. Even the wimps who buried their box on a dare willingly sold their soul to her for whatever she offered. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. She become ‘employee of the month’ quickly and never lost that title. The perks of being good at her job was the leniency. She was able to slide easily back into her old human life while keeping up with her job and Crowley was pleased. When her boss was pleased, Bela received more perks. A home in whatever country she wanted, her money, and the thrill of hunting down supernatural objects became so, so much easier.

When Lucifer walked the earth, she rediscovered dreaming. She only knew of his demise when that stopped. It was a pleasant human experience she had missed, but she could make due with everything else she acquired. It came as no surprised to her when Crowley wrestled control of Hell following Lucifer’s fall. A politician at heart and he knew how to play demons so, so well. She was elevated in status as well and that was even better. Queen of the Crossroads sounded much better than being just another employee. Now, she had her own employees to order about. Which she did with pleasure. The regular happenings of Crowley and Hell were far from her mind.

Sometimes, depending on the poor soul she was soon to own, she had to seal the deal herself. Which brought her here. To this particular meeting. This soul was destined for greatness - goodness, even - but had taken a wrong turn. That soul would be very, very useful to her. A flash of her red eyes, a few disarming smiles and small talk, and Patricia Evans was putty in her hands. Patricia sealed the deal with a nervous kiss and - bless her damned soul - asked if there was anything else she needed to do. Easy pickings, really, but it went on her scorecard.

She stayed at the crossroads and watched the woman leave. It was a nice night, she breathed it in deeply as she ran a hand through her hair. Perhaps she would go rustle up a human client to pay for the next painting on her list. A chill ran through her suddenly, bringing goosebumps to her skin. She whirled around, eyes flashing red, to find answering black eyes from the red-haired woman behind her. Bela could tell she was not the average demon. Sometimes was different about her - stronger, older, dangerous. “Did you enjoy the show? I can give you pointers, if you like.”

The demon smiled, red lips almost too red over pearly white teeth. “No. Why would I need them if I have you?” Her words were conversational, factual, and almost playful.

Bela paused for a moment. This conversation concerned her. This demon disturbed her. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Bela Talbot, Qu—”

“ ‘Queen of the Crossroads’. Yes, I know.” The demon walked over to Bela’s position. No, Bela corrected herself. This demon was prowling. She stood still as the red-haired demon slowly circled her, playing with a strand of her hair as she stalked behind her before coming face-to-face with her.

“I see.” Bela tilted her head to the side and looked up at the other demon. “Then, and I ask this with the utmost respect, of course, who are you?”

There was something about her words, tone, or perhaps the fact she did not flinch when the demon invaded her personal space that Bela was graced with another smile that never reached her gray eyes. “Abaddon. We haven’t met.”

That name was familiar to Bela, she had heard it whispered between some of the older demons recently. The knowledge came to her quickly, along with a body rush as she felt recognition to the energy so close to her - the power of a Knight. “The Knight Abaddon, am I correct?”

Abaddon smiled without teeth this time, pulling away from her fluidly. “You know your history.”

“I remember key figures and their importance. Though I don’t remember your history including being topside.”

Abaddon laughed quickly, the sound making Bela’s insides squirm - though not an entirely unpleasant sensation. “I see you haven’t returned downstairs in a while. There has been a change in management.”

“I was wondering why my benefits were getting cut.” Bela crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at Abaddon. “You had something to do with it, I take it?”

“Hm, you could say that.” Abaddon slowly circled Bela, playing with her hair once again as she came around. She leaned close, holding Bela’s hair away from her ear and putting her lips against the shell of her ear to whisper her new favorite words. “The King is dead.”

Bela suppressed the shiver as Abaddon’s breath ghosted over her ear. Goosebumps came unbidden on her arms at the intimate position and the seductive quality in Abaddon’s voice. She knew she was being tested. She could feel it in the way Abaddon watched her face and stayed right against her ear. “… And?”

Abaddon arched a brow. Bela could see her intrigued expression from the corner of her eye but dared not move more. “You do not swear vengeance? It is what demons tend to do.”

Bela risked a shrug. “We are demons. Regimes change up top as they do downstairs. It happens up here far quicker and with less bloodshed, but it was prone to happen sooner or later. Crowley,” She resisted the involuntary flinch when Abaddon tightened her hold on her hair at the name, “Crowley was a demon. He was King. He ruled and now he doesn’t. And now we learn a new order.” Bela turned to look at Abaddon, her nose almost brushing the Knight’s. “I assume you are here to deliver a personal message about that?”

Abaddon’s gaze stayed on her uncomfortably long. Bela remained impassive, keeping her features schooled in a curious mask while she tried to wait out the Knight. Abaddon pulled her lips back slowly in a wide smile - this one reaching her eyes - before she pulled away, fingers stroking through the hair in her hands. “You assume correct.” She circled to face Bela once again, standing over the petite demon. “I am your Queen, now. Will you swear loyalty to me as you did Crowley?”

Bela pursued her lips for a moment, looking up at the Knight. “If I do not?”

Abaddon’s smile turned instantly vicious. Bela cried out as pain ripped through her body, doubling over. She felt like she was being twisted inside out. She could feel the night’s air on her soul as she was being ripped from her body. The agony stopped just as soon as it started, her soul slamming back into her body with enough force to stagger her. She glanced wide-eyed up at the Knight and her predatory smile. “Then you burn.”

Despite the death threat, Bela coughed out a laugh. “You do not want me to swear loyalty to you the same way I did to Crowley.”

“Oh?” The ice in Abaddon’s voice should have alerted her to tone down, be subservient, but it gave her a rush instead.

Bela straightened slowly, making a show of brushing down her shirt. “Yes. It wouldn’t be complete loyalty. I was loyal to myself first and Crowley second.” She finally met Abaddon’s eyes. “You strike me as a ruler who would rather those priorities reversed.”

“Do I, now?” The ice melted in her voice, replaced by amusement. She crossed her arms over her chest as she tilted her head to the side.

“Yes, you do. You could have sent a lackey to coerce me into loyalty, but it wouldn’t really be the same, would it?”

“You do know how to say all the right words to get to a girl’s heart.”

“I enjoy my title and I enjoy my jobs - I’m sure you know I keep a profile in the human realm, too.”

“I do. It would be useful.”

“Agreed. I’m sure we could make this a very mutually beneficial partnership.”

Abaddon moved quicker than Bela anticipated. She cried out in pain as Abaddon tugged a fistful of her hair back hard enough to bend her backwards, supported only by Abaddon’s arm as the Knight pressed her body against hers. “This is not a partnership.” The steel in her tone sent an involuntary shiver down Bela’s body. “I am your Queen and you are my subject. Those are the terms.”

Bela gasped at the incessant tug of her hair. “I’m… I’m sure I can agree with this.” Her breath stuttered as Abaddon brushed a denim-clad thigh against her own. “I have… one question.”

“What?”

“Am I allowed to keep my post? In both worlds?”

Abaddon pursued her lips, rubbing her thigh against Bela’s slowly as she thought. Bela tried to school her features in a blank mask, as she had her entire life before, but she couldn’t stop the flush creeping up her neck. “Bold. But useful. I will allow it.”

Bela breathed a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding. “Shall we seal the deal?”

Abaddon looked down at her through lowered eyelashes, her face impassive for a long moment before a slow smile pulled up her red lips. She crushed her lips against Bela’s in a bruising kiss, tongue demanding entrance. Bela gasped at the force, opening her mouth to allow Abaddon’s tongue to enter and moaning against the taste, her eyes sliding closed as her lips moved against soft, red lips. It was too much, yet not enough. Nothing like the kiss from her deals - this was consuming, demanding, and this side of painful. Bela wrapped her arms around Abaddon and pressed herself closer against the denim, the leather, opening her legs as a knee nudged against her thigh. She grasped the back of Abaddon’s leather jacket as the Knight’s thigh hitched up and Bela pressed herself against it unabashedly.

Denim-against-denim, lipstick-against-lipstick, Queen-against-Queen, too much, not enough, unreal. Abaddon pulled back slowly, catching Bela’s lips between her teeth as she went, sucking and biting the lower lip to redness as Bela moaned. When Abaddon pulled fully away with a smirk, Bela opened her eyes, voice trembling. “Long live the Queen…”


End file.
